thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Alexander
rp'd by Time ---- |- | Vital Statistics |- | |} 'Biography' A young man was heavily intoxicated and therefor staggering around in a forest. He eventually collapsed under a tree and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning when he woke up, he was sitting inside a log cabin, with the night being rather chilly, he awoke with a few blankets around him and a warm fire not far away. As he sat up and saw a beautiful young woman cooking in the kitchen. He called out to her, his voice strained and a little weak. But when the woman heard him and turned around, she greeted him with a warm smile. Eventually the two began to chit chat, the man introduced himself as Cameron, while the girl introduced herself as Sylvia. As the night progressed, clothes came off, and drinks began to flow. Not only were they getting drunk, but also they were getting frisky. Soon, Sylvia seduced him into sleeping with her. The next morning when he woke up, there wasn't a girl beside him, but instead, a note. The note didn't say much, just that she had to go back to her home, and the final bit surprised Cameron, her real name was Arcus. Subsequently he remembered something from school about a goddess named Arcus, he went home and searched for her name on the internet. Not finding any match he left the thought alone, and went to school a few hours later. Roughly eight weeks later however, a small cry could be heard outside of Cameron's home. His father Harold opened the door and to his surprise, a baby crying in a little carriage. Harold knowing it wasn't his and his wife's assumed the worst and called Cameron out. Cameron shocked he forgot to use protection after his sixth time, was immediately kicked out of the house. Having to move in with a friend who was not the best of role models. With an alcoholic father and a roommate that was always higher than a kite, it seemed as if the little baby who's name was Connor wasn't in the safest of places. Surrounded by two complete losers, Connor had it pretty rough growing up. Not having a grown up figure in his life, it seemed as though his life would end up just like theirs. However, when Cameron's friend came out as a pedophile , Cameron realized he needed to do something with Connor. He quickly saved his son when he found out, but this was five months after his roommate started on Connor, and took him to live with Cameron's parents. They accepted Connor but under one condition, Cameron wasn't allowed to see him. Connor grew up in a fairly normal manor. He always did good in school. At the age of twelve however, he was attacked by a hellhound, being untrained he was unable to fend for himself, however Harold, being a demigod himself helped kill the hellhound. Later that night the two discussed what happened, and Harold came to the conclusion that Connor would need training lessons. For years Connor was guided by his grandfather in the art of combat and protecting himself. Every monster that came his way, he managed to kill with minimal injuries. And soon the wolves came for him at 14 and soon he was in camp Jupiter by the age of fifteen. 'Personality' Connor is extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possesses tremendous strength of character. And in times when he believes that dying is the right thing, he will do it without batting an eyelid. Connor also has a weakness for heroics and he would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Connor was also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself. 'Relationships' Trivia * He can speak French as he had been learning it in school ever since he was young. * His model is Jamie Campbell Bower. Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Age 19 Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:TimeLord15 Category:Blue Eyes Category:October Birthday Category:Jamie Campbell Bower Category:Children of Arcus